A Piece Of Oblivion
by TheUndefeatedNobody
Summary: The lives of Riku, Sora, Demyx, Zexion, Namine, Axel, Kairi, and Roxas. Rated M for later chapters. Pairings: Mainly AkuRoku, but some Zemyx and Soriku.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do _not_ own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own any characters affiliated with it. As well, I do not own any music named or referred to in any chapters of this fan fiction. I do, however, own this fan fiction, so please, leave some constructive criticism/praise. It'll make me super-Dee-duper-Dee-happy. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

Looking at them, none would ever guess that the 8 of them were all best friends, or even friends for that matter. They just didn't have that _look_ that best friends generally had, never-mind the lovers of the group. To anyone but them, they were just acquaintances.

They had met in twos. Zexion was sitting alone on the swings when Demyx had decided to make a friend. Riku was running from his older brothers when Sora decided to help him. Namine and Kairi were fighting over who would go first on the slide. As well, most interestingly, Axel had his eyes set on Roxas, who was staring back at him with wonder as Axel threw his chakrams around randomly. But, anyone that has ever had a friend or a secret knows that everything spreads rather fast. Friendship isn't ever immediate, unless you're a 5-year old. And in this case, friendship came easily, whether from a 'hi!' or from an argument with a forced apology.

The 8 students- Zexion Dollinger, Demyx Thompson, Riku Lawliet, Sora Campbell, Namine Amarante, Kairi Rose, Axel Lewis, and Roxas Evans- were all freshmen now at Oblivion High. Their struggles had made them who they are this very day. And you can trust, there were many struggles.

_**To Be Continued In Chapter 1.**_

* * *

><p>AN: It's short, I know... but Chapter 1 will be longer, I promise. I will have Chapter 1 up within the next week so don't get your heart broken if it's not up before 15 January, 2012. Remember to review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_As much as I wish I did, I do _**_NOT_**_ own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of the characters affiliated with it. Also, I don't own any music/movies referenced to in these chapters. I do, however, own this fanfiction that I spent hours working on, so please leave feedback. It'll make me super happy. _

**A Piece of Oblivion: Chapter 1:**

The 8 sat at their lunch table, none of them particularly interested in eating their food; they were far too busy talking amongst themselves to even care. It was the beginning of the school year, and after almost a whole summer-full of events, they had quite a bit to talk about. Chatter filled the air of the crowded lunchroom at Oblivion High. And their yearly tradition of going around the table with tales of summer was just about to begin...

"So, who wants to go first?" asked Sora, sounding slightly excited, and trying to dodge the awkward bullet of going first. A pause of silence overtook the table, and they all looked around at each other, no one really _wanting _to go first.

"Um, I guess I will, Sora... My summer sucked, big time. Between getting beaten up at the mall, and otherwise doing nothing at all but sitting in my bedroom in my boxers all day, it wasn't that great. The only fun I had all summer was going to Sora's house. I swear, if he weren't my neighbor, my brothers and father would drive me up a fucking wall," said Riku, dreading having to remember his summer.

"Can I go next?" an excited blonde shouted.

"Go ahead, Demyx," said Sora, staying a bit calm, a bit bummed, but not anything but happy.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I had a great summer! I got to spend the whole time with Zexion!" He wrapped his arms happily around the blue-haired teen next to him's waist. Zexion showed a small smile and laughed softly as Demyx continued. "We went to the beach, and the mall, and the library!...But...well, I got kicked out of the library, but I still had fun."

Laughing softly, Zexion replied, "At the rate you were going, I'm surprised you didn't get me kicked out with you. That'll be the last time I take you to Starbucks and _then_ the library, Demyx. My summer was pretty good, but Dem-Dem already covered that." As Zexion finished, Roxas and Axel snuck off out of the lunchroom and down the hallway to go talk by themselves and avoid the summer circle. Sora, watching them leave, mentally facepalmed.

"Kairi, you wanna go next? Or Namine, would you rather?" Sora asked, hoping he could go last.

"I'll go." said the demure blonde, Namine. "My summer was pretty good. I got to hang out with most of you, so that made it okay. I went to the beach twice... and then besides that, I sat in the A/C all day listening to my ipod."

"My summer was pretty much that too, Namine. Except I took a trip to Destiny Islands, just like the old days." Kairi looked out the window, deep in thought and remembrance of her younger, younger years.

"Can I skip mine, you guys? It's not that great. Only 2 good things happened this summer, but 1 happened because of something horrible." Sora asked, keeping a small smile on his face, looking past the bad. The other 5 could be heard responding things of the sort "Yeah, go ahead" "Sure" "Whatever."

**-In the hallway with Axel and Roxas-**

The 2 of them sat against the lockers on the west wall of the hallway, right outside the lunchroom, munching on their sandwiches, talking quietly, trying not to get caught by any of the teachers. They didn't want to cause trouble, at least not on their first day of Freshman year. They'd seen each other all summer, so there wasn't that much to talk about, unlike the rest of the group who mostly hadn't seen each other for a month and a half.

"So Rox, what now. We've still got 20 minutes left of lunch. What do you wanna do?" Axel asked, planting a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I dunno. There's not much to do, I don't know what's around the school. I suppose we could wander? I don't think there's any rules against it," the blonde replied.

"Yeah, sure. Where to first?" Axel responded, to which Roxas pointed in a random direction and started walking, Axel following. They walked silently down the hall, looking around at the walls of lockers, knowing there had to be something else ahead. Not paying attention to where they were walking, they bumped right into the assistant principal, and she looked pissed. The boys mumbled under their breath, "Fuck."

"What are you doing in the hallway? Do you have a pass? No. Of course not, _**nobody **_has a pass. You two're coming into my office, you're in big trouble." With that, she pulled the 2 into her office, fuming.

_**-To Be Continued in Chapter 2-**_

**AN:**_ So, school's out, I'll be updating more frequently so long as my computer doesn't get restored again. 3 Leave feedback, byebye._


End file.
